


Where in Time?

by g14classify



Category: Assassin's Creed, Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego?
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, i don't know what im doing, i must be high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g14classify/pseuds/g14classify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Frye twins encounter a certain gentlewoman thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where in Time?

“Watch where you’re going! The rudeness of some people,” Jacob cried after nearly being knocked over by some woman in a large red coat. His sister Evie struggled to contain her giggles as she watched her brother check himself meticulously for any signs of wear and tear on his person. 

“She barely touched you, Jacob,” she said as he straightened his top hat. He had gotten a new one just days ago, and of course it was large and ostentatious with a gold band and a red velvet symbol of a rook on one side. 

“She nearly knocked me in that gutter back there!” he shouted, vigorously pointing behind them. Ignoring Evie rolling her eyes, he continued. “And besides, I don’t want to get my new hat all messed up before I can even break it in.”

Sighing and shaking her head, Evie took her brother’s arm and they continued their stroll through the streets of London. They had walked for some time before hearing a commotion down a particular street known for it’s very fancy and extremely expensive shops. The twins walked towards the shouts and whistles coming from an ornate haberdashery that was swarmed with people trying to get a good look at whatever was going on. Evie tapped a gentleman on the shoulder.

“Excuse me, sir. What is going on here?” she asked.

“Why, there’s been a robbery!”

“Is that so? Do you happen to know what was taken?”

“That’s just it, madam,” the gentleman said with a small smile. “All that was stolen was a little gold brooch shaped like a rook. It wasn’t that expensive, really. I remember buying something of the sort last year and, why, it was only…”

“Thank you, sir,” Jacob interrupted and started to head inside the shop, but Evie, after apologizing to the man for her brother’s rudeness, grabbed him by the sleeve.

“What are you doing? Let go!”

“Ohhh no. No, I don’t think so. All you want to do is buy more hats. We need to find out who did this.”

“But that’s what I aim to do, Evie. I just want to look for clues, is all.”

“Nope. I’ll do the looking. You stay out here.”

Leaving her pouting brother outside, Evie stepped inside the shop. She talked to the owner who told her that he saw a tall woman wearing a dark red coat and a giant red hat enter the store and throw some kind of smoke bomb before running off a minute later. When the poor shaken owner could see again, the woman was gone and he was minus one gold brooch.

After looking around the store for a bit, Evie used her Eagle Vision which revealed the footprints of a strange kind of boot she had never seen before, which lead out of the store into the street. Running outside, she grabbed her still pouting brother and they both followed the prints to a dark alleyway.

Just as they arrived, they saw a bright flash and the alley was lit up with a strange light emanating from some kind of circular doorway that was gently pulling in the rubbish lying on the ground around it. Right in the middle was a tall figure wearing a long red trenchcoat and a enormous red hat. 

“Stop! We know you are the thief. Who are you?” Jacob shouted.

The tall figure turned toward the twins. Most of her face was obscured by her ridiculously huge fedora and the collar of her coat, but they could see the warning in her eyes.

“My name is Carmen. Don’t try to follow me.”


End file.
